The Pros and Cons of Being A Teacher
by Kira2212
Summary: Axel the red headed math teacher works at a homophobic school and pretends to be straight by hitting on his female students and co-workers. But When a blonde transfer student fails math and Axel is forced to tutor him. Will he blow his cover? AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

The ending was slightly revised to fit chapter 2

* * *

'Damn today is going to be another boring day. What's the point of teaching these kids is they already know everything?' Axel thought as he took out his lesson plan. "Okay smart-asses today you're going to learn how to solve an algebraic equation with more than one-"

_Knock knock knock_

Axel sighed. "Excuse me for a moment." He walked over to the door and stepped outside.

"Hey Ax, I would like you to meet the new transfer student. His name is Anikruz Roxas."

Axel looked down at the incredibly short transfer student.

'Damn how young is he? 11…12 maybe.'

"Are you sure he's a high school student Demyx?" Axel raised a brow. Roxas seemed to cower under his gaze.

"Yup! Now don't come on too strong Axel. You don't wanna scare him," Demyx the guidance counselor replied. Not only was he the school 'shrink' but he was Axel's best friend and bearer of his secret. Axel sighed once again and looked towards Roxas.

"The name's Axel. No Axel-san or Axel-sensei, just Axel. Got it memorized?" He tapped the side of his head three times.

"Uh…yeah… N-nice to meet y-you." Roxas tried his best not to stutter.

"All righty then. Have a great time in class and if anyone bothers you come down to my office and I'll take care of it!" Demyx said before skipping off in some random direction.

"What the heck is he on and where can I get some?" Roxas asked, watching Demyx disappear from sight.

"I'm guessing someone took their happy pills this morning." Roxas chuckled shyly. Axel looked down at him and smirked. 'Damn he has a cute laugh and gorgeous, innocent blue eyes.' He turned around, opened, and held the door. "Do you want to introduce yourself or shall I?"

Roxas looked down at his new school shoes. "You can. I-I don't mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews!! This chappie is a little longer than the last one. Also chapter one has been slightly modified at the end to fit this chapter. Sorry it took so long. High school homework is such a drag….Enjoy!! ALSO there is an implied AxelZexion

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or their AWESOME characters I only own my plot.

* * *

"Blah" speech

'Blah' thoughts

Axel walked into the classroom. "Alright everyone, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Anikruz Roxas. Please make him feel welcome." Upon hearing his name, Roxas stepped into the room. He quickly scanned the room noticing that all eyes were on him. Hating the spotlight Roxas started to fidget uneasily becoming very self-conscious. Noticing this Axel cleared his throat. "Roxas go sit in the open desk behind Riku," Axel paused, "Riku." Roxas saw a boy with long silver hair and aquamarine eyes raise his hand.

"O-okay." Roxas walked to his desk avoiding everyone's gaze. He sat down in his seat hoping to be ignored, but he felt something poke his back repeatedly. He turned around and saw a smiling spiky haired brunette with eyes similar to his own.

"Hi, I'm Kiyoshi Sora!"

"Hi, N-nice to meet."

"Likewise, so which school did you transfer from?"

"Um…Twilight Hi-"

"Oi! Enough talking, pay attention."

"S-sorry." Roxas turned back around and looked at Axel.

Class seemed to never end for Roxas. Sora would constantly bother him and Axel would tell them to pay attention. For a transfer student, Roxas sure was making a great first impression.

"Would you two shut the hell up?" Riku whispered, annoyed by the constant chatting.

"S-sorry Riku." Roxas replied.

Riku sighed, "What ever."

'Honestly it's not my fault. This guy won't stop talking!'

"Alright class, you're dismissed." With that said everyone started packing. "Zexion, Roxas come here for a moment."

Roxas' eyes widened. So many thoughts were running through his head. Was he going to be punished for the _excessive_ talking? If he was then why wasn't Sora staying as well? Also who's Zexion?

As soon as he finished packing, he quickly walked up the aisle toward Axel. He bit his lower lip and stared at the ground, not really sure about what to say.

"You wanted to see us Axel," said a deep, yet smooth, voice that many girls would love to wake up to in the morning. Roxas subtly turned his head to the left and stole a glace at whom he assumed was Zexion. He had short dull blue hair or was it a weird shade of gray? From Roxas' position it was hard to tell. He also had a lot of hair on the left side of his face, was it a side bang? So many questions this one child had, yet never asked.

"Yeah, I would like you to be Roxas' guide for awhile…" He paused. "I hope you don't mind." There was something in Axel's voice that caught Roxas' attention. He slowly lifted his head and looked into his teacher's eyes then into Zexion's. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was sure that students and teachers didn't look at each other like that. Well his old one's didn't anyway.

Zexion looked at Roxas with his blue eye.

'Yup, it's a side bang' Roxas confirmed, and looked towards Axel.

Zexion crossed his arms at his chest and smirked. "Fine…but you owe me."

Axel chuckled. "Alright, how 'bout I give you five points extra credit?" Roxas looked towards Zexion. 'I'll give you your real reward later' Axel mouthed.

Zexion nodded understanding. "I guess I'll take the extra credit, not that I need it anyway."

"Good, here's your late pass." Axel extended his arm towards Roxas, who was closer to him out of the two. He gently took it and quickly scanned it.

Zexion walked past Roxas, arms still folded. He stopped. "Are you coming?"

"Huh?" Roxas looked up. "Uh…Yeah." He trotted over to Zexion and they walked toward there next class.

'Roxas sure is a cutie. If only Zexion was more like him.' Axel thought as he gathered up all his papers from his previous freshman class and prepared himself for his junior class.

"So how are you lovely ladies this morning?" Axel asked the now seated female juniors.

"We're fine, Axel-sama! " The girls sang in reply.

All of the boys rolled their eyes. 'What the hell do they see in him?' They all thought simultaneously.

* * *

Well that's all I have written so far. I want this to be a fast paced story so there might be a time skip in the next chapter or two. I have all of the future events in my head so all I have to do now is write it down. Sorry if it's still kinda short. It looks like a lot in my note book though. Oh well, please review and tell me what you think. Flames are accepted.


End file.
